Where the lines overlap
by xIt's Time to Burnx
Summary: Every relationship has boundaries, lines that shouldn’t be crossed but in some cases there not always that easy to define. All Human One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight that privilege belongs to Stephanie Meyer I'm just having fun messing with her characters.**

**Rated M For swearing and sexual references.**

**Where the lines overlap**

Alice's pov

My heart was still pounding as I came back to reality after my latest mind blowing orgasm courtesy of the sex god Jasper Whitlock who was currently lying next to me regaining his own breath.

I rolled onto my side to look at him, my eyes tracing down his chest as it rose and fell rapidly.

"Rough day?" I joked as my breathing evened out.

He grunted a confirmation and I pulled the duvet up over me as Jasper rolled out of bed and pulled on his discarded clothes.

"Thanks babe." he muttered leaning in to kiss my forehead.

The spot his lips touched my skin tingled.

He headed out of my room and I flopped back to the bed with a heavy sigh.

Why did I keep putting myself through this?

That was the million dollar question that even after eighteen months I couldn't answer.

Eighteen months! I sighed again.

Eighteen fucking months I'd carried on in this fucked up situation.

I'll admit at first it hadn't been all that bad.

Me and Jasper had moved in together nearly two years ago, being part of the same group of friends meant we were comfortable sharing a flat and lord knows neither of us could afford the rent alone.

The sex had started a few months later. I'd been home crying over my latest dating disaster and Jasper had stormed in angry after finding out the girl he was seeing was shagging someone else.

A bottle of vodka and a good bitching session later we'd found our way into his bed and had some seriously hot angry sex.

The weird part was it hadn't been awkward the next morning, we'd crossed a line but, it had been something we both needed and a tradition we'd kept up ever since.

If we'd had a bad day or just needed a release we fucked, simple as right?

Of course nothing is ever that simple and as time passed my traitorous heart started falling for him, hard!

And that is why I now found myself pining the loss of him from my bed and burying my head in his pillow to inhale his scent as tears burned my eyes.

God, why couldn't I just grow a pair and tell him I couldn't do this anymore.

_Because you know this is all he'll ever give you and you don't want to be without him._

I let out a half chuckle, half sob.

I was so pathetic.

I rolled out of bed and headed for the shower, hoping the hot water would wash away my heartache.

* * *

My eyes followed him around the room as he spoke on the phone with Emmett, a pleasurable shiver ran up my spine when he laughed.

I focussed on the muscles in his gym toned arms.

Heat shot through me as I let my mind wander to what it was like to be wrapped in those arms, how his large hands would grab my hips tightly leaving small bruises as he pounded into me.

"Hey pix, I'm talkin' to you."

My face burned crimson as I snapped out of my daydreams to find Jasper standing over me.

"Emmett's trying to get the group together, we were thinking Blackwater's. You up for it?" he asked.

Blackwater's was the best club in Seattle, it was our usual venue for a good night out and we went there so often everyone knew us.

I nodded eagerly, anything to spend time with Jasper.

_Stalker much Brandon!_

I dressed to impress in tight dark wash jeans and a backless silver top, I finished the look with matching silver heels and large hoop earrings. My make-up was flawless and my short hair was curled slightly.

Unfortunately perfection takes time and Jasper was getting impatient.

"Alice hurry the fuck up!" he yelled through my door.

I rolled my eyes, you'd think he'd be a bit more understanding, after all I was making an effort for him.

_He'll never notice._

I huffed ignoring my pessimistic thoughts and turned for one last look in the mirror.

My mouth lifted in a smirk. Hell I'd do me!

_That's not really the problem though is it._

Pulling my jacket on I scowled. Stupid brain it's time to shut you up with alcohol.

* * *

"Alice!" Rosalie flung herself at me as we arrived, her and Emmett were waiting outside for us along with Edward and a brunette girl I'd never met.

"Hey Rose, how are you?" I asked hugging her back.

"Fine, fine." she replied turning to give Jasper a similar greeting.

I looked over at Emmett with a grin "She had a head start on the rest of us?"

He just chuckled and enveloped me in his traditional bear hug.

Edward pulled the brunette forward by their joined hands "Alice this is Bella, Bella Alice." he introduced

"Hi." I gave her a friendly smile, she smiled back shyly her cheeks flushing slightly.

"Come on then, I am in serious need of a drink." Jasper declared leading the way.

The bouncer Paul gave me a wink as we skipped the line of people waiting to go in and I cheekily returned it as the sound of complaints rose.

"Everyone having the usual?" Jasper asked loudly as the deafening bass surrounded us once we'd past the doors.

I headed to the bar to help Jasper with the drinks whilst the others moved past the gyrating bodies on the dance floor to grab our table.

I couldn't keep my eyes off him, god I loved the way that shirt looked on him.

"Alice that guy is seriously checking you out." Rosalie grinned as I placed the drinks down.

"Which one?" I asked keeping my eyes forward so as not to give myself away.

"Left wall, dark hair, tanned, leather jacket." She reeled off.

Pulling my jacket off I let my gaze wander to where Rosalie was indicating and caught his eye.

He grinned at me white teeth shining and I turned back to my friends seemingly uninterested.

"Cute." I said sitting down. My eyes trailed back to Jasper.

Rosalie rolled her eyes "He's a bit more than cute. If I wasn't taken you'd have some competition."

At that statement Emmett's arm extended around her shoulder, a warning to any guy that Rosalie was his.

I risked a glance at Jasper to find him looking over the dance floor towards a girl in a skirt and top that left nothing to the imagination.

My heart sank and I felt tears sting my eyes.

Not now, I gritted my teeth to fight back the tears, my make up had taken forever crying would ruin all my hard work.

I quickly necked my drink back, the burn of the alcohol making me feel better.

"Think I need a refill." I stood up quickly.

Rosalie grinned at me "You go girl. God I miss being single."

I rolled my eyes as I turned away heading for the bar.

From the corner of my eye I noticed 'cute guy' approach, a shiver ran up my spine as his hand ghosted over my bare back as he came to stand next to me.

"Hey." he smirked down at me, he was tall, really tall.

"Hi." I said back as politely as I could.

"So I've seen you here a few times, with your boyfriend?"

I looked up at him when he said that and followed his gaze to where my friends sat. Jasper's eyes dropped when I looked over but he'd defiantly been looking this way.

"Oh no, we're just friends."

I tried to hide the crippling agony that shot through my heart when I said that. 'Cute guy' didn't seem to notice as his eyes lit up.

"In that case let me buy you a drink." he snapped his fingers rather obnoxiously to gain the attention of the girl serving and proceeded to order me a drink without asking what I'd like.

I raised an eyebrow at him as he handed me the glass.

"Trust me you'll like it." he winked.

I took a small sip, it wasn't so bad, although I couldn't taste much alcohol and given my current mood I really needed to drown my sorrows.

"It's not without it's charm." I commented as he looked at me expectantly.

His grin returned "So you wanna dance?" he held his hand out eagerly.

I bit my lip "I would but it's not really my kind of music." I said grinning, trying to let him down gently "Maybe some other time. Thanks for the drink." I added before making a quick escape back to my friends.

"Well?" Rosalie asked as I took my seat.

I shrugged "He's a bit arrogant." I told her.

Jasper snorted "He seems like a total dick."

I felt my chest tighten and a spark of anger ran through me.

"And what are you basing that opinion on?" I snapped at him "The fact that he's cute and charming or the fact that he's interested in me?"

Jasper blinked in shock taken back by my anger. I never yelled at him, we never got angry at each other it was one of the reasons we had agreed on living together.

Refusing to look at him I drank some more glaring at the table angry at myself for letting Jasper get to me and angry at Jasper for not being able to see me the way other guys did.

"Erm…I need to use the bathroom." Bella said nervously breaking the awkward silence that had fallen.

Edward gave me a pointed look and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah me too." I stood up and smiled at her a bit, after all it wasn't Bella's fault Jasper would never see me as more than a friend. A friend that let him fuck her occasionally.

"So how long have you and Jasper lived together?" she asked through the cubicle door.

"About two years." I answered checking my reflection in the mirror while I waited for her.

"Right. And how long have you been in love with him?"

I blinked once wondering if I'd misheard. Silence greeted me making me realise she had indeed asked me that question.

Sighing I pulled myself up onto the counter between the sinks "Just over a year." I mumbled feeling really pathetic.

I looked up at Bella as she came out of the cubicle and washed her hands.

"Am I that obvious?" I asked looking down at me feet.

She smiled a little and shrugged "Not really, I guess I just noticed because this is the first time I've seen you guys, the others probably overlook it because you live together."

I sighed an hopped off the counter "You done?" not waiting for an answer I headed back out into the club. I wasn't in the mood for a psyc eval at the moment.

I loved a man who didn't love me, I wasn't the first and I doubted I'd be the last stuck in this situation.

We rejoined the others to find Jasper and Emmett scoring the girls they could see, Rosalie was glaring at Emmett until he noticed and quickly told her none of them could compare to her.

I downed the rest of my drink and folded my arms angrily trying not to let it bother me as Jasper wolf whistled quietly at a girl walking past wearing a very low cut top.

I had had enough of this, my eyes scanned the club and I felt myself deflate a little when I couldn't find 'cute guy'. still there must be someone out there as sad and desperate as me!

The music suddenly changed from the hardcore, makes your ears bleed, bass to something a bit lighter.

"This more your style?"

I jumped as 'cute guy' suddenly appeared behind me.

The table went silent as everyone stared at me. I ignored them all focusing my attention on 'cute guy'.

I really should find out his name.

"Hmmm." I pretended to think "Still not really my taste but better than before." I grinned.

"So if I ask you to dance now, is this music satisfactory?"

I pretended to think a few seconds longer, what was there really to think about? I needed to get away from Jasper. A chance to get over Jasper, although I did usually prefer being under him.

God Alice stop it!

"I suppose one dance wont hurt." I said quickly.

Standing up I ignored his proffered hand and made my way onto the crowded dance floor.

"How did you get them to change the music?" I asked spinning around in time to the beat.

He winked at me "Friends in high places, my sister part owns the place."

I raised an eyebrow, obvious name drop there.

He grabbed hold of my hand pulling me closer to him as I let my body move to the music.

"So do you have a name?" he asked as he pulled me flush against his body letting me feel his six pack through his tight shirt.

"Yes I do." I grinned up cheekily "Don't most people?"

The song came to an end and I stepped away from him, he kept hold of my hand pulling me with him back to the bar and ordering us some more drinks.

"I'm Jacob Black." he introduced handing me my drink.

I took a slow sip "Alice."

He raised an eyebrow "No second name?"

I shook my head "You have to earn that knowledge." I teased.

We stayed at the bar chatting and flirting for what felt like hours as he brought me drink after drink.

"Another dance?" he asked after a while.

I nodded eagerly and hopped off my stool only to stumble into him.

"Wow, head rush." I giggled.

I knew I was a little drunk but I hadn't thought there was enough alcohol in the drinks he'd been getting me to make me unable to walk.

I shook my head, I'd just been sitting down too long I reasoned.

Jacob pulled me back to the dance floor his arms wrapped tight around my waist keeping me close as we began grinding to the music.

I kept my arms around his neck helping keep me balanced as his lips trailed over my neck.

It didn't feel right somehow, I tensed a little as his hands moved down to grab my ass.

He pulled back to look down at my face "Come on loosen up, you'll enjoy yourself. I promise." he winked and pressed up against me again so I could feel his very obvious erection.

_This is what you were looking for Alice, someone who wants you._

His hands slowly slid up under my top and in my drunken stupor I let forth a moan as he gently cupped my breasts. My mind was too clouded to care as my body reacted instinctively to his ministrations.

He chuckled huskily getting a little more forceful.

I screamed in shock as I was suddenly pulled backwards, familiar muscular arms wrapped protectively around my waist holding me up as my legs gave way.

The sudden movement made my head spin. My stomach heaved and it took everything I had not to empty it over the dance floor.

"You don't fucking get to feel her up in public you mother fucking…" his fury seemed to overwhelm him as he simply snarled.

I had never known Jasper to be this angry, ever.

He half dragged me half carried me outside ignoring my feeble attempts at protest.

"What the fuck?!" I screamed turning to glare up at him.

Jasper had his eyes closed taking deep breaths "Just don't Alice." he growled dangerously.

I ignored him "Who the hell do you think you are? I was enjoying myself."

Sort of.

His eyes snapped open and flashed dangerously "Yeah I could see that!" he snarled "But don't ask me to sit back and do nothing when a guy isn't treating you with respect."

"Ha." I laughed in his face "Like you do you mean?!" I spat at him "Just use me when you need a fuck!" tears burned in my eyes "I need more than that Jasper."

The cool air stung my cheeks as the tears began to fall.

"Maybe I want more than that too." he yelled back at me his hands gripping the tops of my arms tightly.

I gaped at him for a second but I was far too angry to listen.

"Prove it." I hissed ripping myself free from his grasp and turning to storm away.

It was a pretty stupid thing to do given the state I was in and it was pure luck I actually managed to get home but I had to get away from him.

My chest was hurting from crying and the room span as I made it inside staggering to my bed I collapsed onto it.

What the fuck was going on?

Had Jasper really just admitted he wanted more from me?

Was that why he was so angry, because he was jealous?

And more importantly what the fuck had been in those drinks Jacob had brought me?

The room faded, I couldn't hold onto consciousness anymore.

I welcomed the blackness that engulfed, I didn't want to think, I just wanted to forget tonight had ever happened.

* * *

povJasper's

"Maybe I want more than that too." I yelled back at her.

Her eyes narrowed furiously and she staggered a little as she pulled free of my grip.

"Prove it." she hissed before turning and marching away with as much dignity as she could muster blind drunk and wearing six inch heels.

I just stared after her wondering what the fuck I was doing.

Alice was my friend, my flat mate, I had a right to protect her from wankers that tried to take advantage of her, I had a right to be upset watching some guy feel her up in fucking public.

I'd have done the same for Rosalie I reasoned.

_So why couldn't you keep your eyes off her all night? _

I growled in annoyance.

Did you see what she was wearing?

And anyway Alice was sexy as hell and she was an amazing fuck, that's why I'd been doing her for the past eighteen months.

That's all it was.

_Keep telling yourself that Whitlock, but don't pretend you weren't jealous when you saw the way she was grinding into him._

I banged my head against the wall several times hoping I could clear it. Needless to say that didn't work and just increased the pounding that had taken up residence when Alice started yelling at me.

Slowly I dragged myself home no longer in the mood for being out. The flat was in darkness so I assumed Alice was already in bed.

_She might not be in her own bed._

I felt a strange pang in my chest at that thought, I had no guarantee she hadn't just gone back to the club and picked up where she'd left off.

Carefully I opened her bedroom door and let out a sigh of relief when I saw her sprawled out on her bed still fully dressed.

Girl had drunk way too much.

The urge to hit the dick who'd been buying her drinks all night rose again.

Making my way over to her I took her shoes off then paused, given the mood she was in it was probably best I left undressing her at that she may end up castrating me if I took her pants off while she was asleep.

She mumbled incoherently as I rearranged her so she was under her duvet.

"Night pix." I murmured kissing her forehead before heading to my room and getting ready for bed.

My mind wouldn't slow down as I crawled into bed and I kept trying to convince myself I was so upset because Alice was my friend and that guy hadn't been treating her right. I'd just been angry, and a little drunk, and said stuff without really thinking.

Yeah that's all it was. I insisted as I let sleep take me.

Two hours later I was woken by a god awful crash echoing through the flat.

"Alice?" I called bolting out of bed "Fuck!"

She was lying face down on the floor in the lounge.

"Alice?" I dropped to my knees beside her.

"Bathroom." she mumbled.

"What?"

"Bathroom Jazz. Now."

Lifting her carefully I got her to the bathroom, she pointed towards the toilet and I suddenly understood.

Lifting the lid I placed her on the floor and held her hair back as she emptied her stomach noisily several times.

"What was I drinking?" she whimpered pathetically before throwing up again.

"Fucked if I know." I growled angrily, that guy was dead if I ever saw him again!

When I was pretty sure she was done throwing up I sat her against the side of the bath flushed the toilet and went to the kitchen to fetch her a glass of water.

She took it from me with a small smile and took a couple of sips.

I crouched down next to her brushing her hair out of her face.

"You feel better now?" I smirked.

She wrinkled her nose "Not really." her eyes dropped and her cheeks flushed pink "Jazz?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Can you take me back to my room? I don't think I can walk too well."

I chuckled "Sure thing pixie. Just don't throw up on me k."

I grinned as she scowled up at me like she always did when I pissed her off.

This is what we were like, friends.

It was like I was trying to force that word into every sentence!

Gently picking her up bridal style I made my way back to her bedroom and gently sat her down on her bed.

She huffed in annoyance as she swayed unsteadily my arms keeping her upright.

"What's wrong pix?" I asked in concern.

Her cheeks glowed "I should probably change." she muttered.

I frowned at her "And?" I prompted a little confused.

"I'm not really co-ordinated at the moment, I can't even sit upright without support." she mumbled.

"Right." I turned to find her pyjamas flung over the wicker chair at the foot of her bed.

Her cheeks were bright red as I turned back to her. I shook my head grinning.

"Come on babe, it's nothing I haven't seen before." I teased.

Her eyes narrowed and I had a horrible feeling I'd just fucked up big time.

"Alice please I just… let me help." I quickly said thankful she didn't have much choice.

She sighed angrily then lifted her arms above her head her eyes looking anywhere but me.

Pulling her top up I kept my eyes on her face despite every temptation to take in one look at her chest and then quickly pulled her pyjama top on.

My dick twitched as my hands accidentally brushed down her sides making her shiver.

Behave Jasper. I warned myself.

I let go of her and she flopped backwards onto the bed groaning.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again if this is the state you end up in." I teased reaching to unbutton her jeans.

"Yes dad!" she shot back making me smile.

"Hope your dads never done this for you." I grinned making her giggle.

"Jasper that is so wrong."

At least she was laughing now.

I slowly pulled her jeans down, my eyes following their progress down her pale legs. My dick twitched again.

I had never taken my time undressing her before, it had always been a mad frenzy to get rid of clothes so I could lose myself in her for a time and forget about all the shit in my life.

In a sick perverted, I should be locked up for even thinking about it, kind of way I was actually enjoying myself right now.

My eyes trailed back up her legs and I swear my heart stopped when I saw the thong she had on.

Fuck me!

That was all I needed to be rock hard.

"Eyes up here mister!"

I forced my eyes away from the promised land up to her face, all humour had gone from her eyes.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before." she threw my words back at me and my heart sank.

Pulling her shorts up I tried so hard not to let my eyes wander unfortunately the temptation was too strong this time. She pushed her hips off the bed to help me get them all the way up and if possible I got even harder.

I looked back to her face but she was avoiding my eye.

"Thanks Jazz." she mumbled sleepily before rolling over and promptly falling asleep.

Well there's gratitude for you!

With a heavy sigh I went to the kitchen and grabbed a large bowl just in case she felt sick again.

Pausing I considered my options and realised I only really had one.

Alice was sprawled across the bed taking up more room than you'd think possible given her size so I grabbed her spare pillow and the comforter from the bottom of the bed and settled down on the floor.

The last thing I wanted was Alice choking on her own vomit in the middle of the night.

* * *

The next morning I was woken by a giggle.

I winced a little as I turned over, my back complaining at having spent the night on the floor.

"Morning." Alice sang from above me.

I grumbled incoherently, why did she sound so happy shouldn't she be suffering the hang over from hell?

I pouted I was probably feeling worse than she was thanks to my interrupted sleep and less than ideal make shift bed.

"Morning pixie." I murmured looking up at her and reassessing my earlier opinion, she probably did feel worse than me.

"You look like crap." I told her.

She rolled her eyes at me "Way to make a girl feel special Jazz!"

I chuckled and then winced again as I stretched "You think you can keep some breakfast down?" I asked.

She shrugged and flopped back onto the bed and I had to fight every urge not to join her and spend the whole day fucking her brains out.

_"Maybe I want more than that too." _

_"Prove it."_

Our words last night played through my head, how did I prove it?

How did I prove I wanted more when I wasn't sure if I did or I was just scared of losing my fuck buddy.

I sat up letting my eyes rove over the parts of her body that weren't covered by her duvet.

She was pure sin, the fucking snake and apple rolled into one, and I finally admitted I wouldn't be able to stand sitting back while someone else had her.

My boxers began to feel tight as I continued fucking her with my eyes. The way her small breasts rose and fell as she took steady breaths, the smooth skin on her left leg revealed to me where it stuck out of the duvet.

My breathing got heavier as I imagined her legs wrapped around my waist as I pushed her against the wall, nibbling down her delicate collar bones as I moved inside her.

"I guess I could try."

Fuck yes please.

Wait, what was she talking about?

_Breakfast Jasper, you offered to make her breakfast._

"Right." I stood up carefully keeping my back to her as I excited the room hoping she wouldn't notice my throbbing erection.

I headed to the kitchen and started cooking bacon and eggs in a slight frenzy.

I pulled a hand through my hair angrily. God if I ever needed a release it was now.

I just needed a few hours to forget about everything that had happened. Unfortunately I didn't think fucking Alice was going to make this situation any better.

Why did it all have to be so complicated?

She stumbled out of her bedroom and slowly made her way over to me still just in her pyjamas and I felt myself getting hard again.

What I wouldn't give to just push her against that wall. I quickly turned back to the stove.

Not a good idea, not a good idea.

"So about last night." Alice began hesitantly.

That was an even worse idea.

Please don't do this now. I thought desperately.

I wasn't prepared for this.

"Look Alice we'd both had a lot to drink." I said slowly when she didn't say anything more.

I turned to serve her breakfast and saw hurt flash in her eyes.

"Right, you were drunk, of course." she mumbled with a sigh and began playing with her food.

I sat down next to her "Alice we're friends and I'll always look out for you if I think a guy is taking advantage of you. The same as I would for Rosalie."

"We're friends." she snapped angrily "Fine, that's it."

I sighed sadly "You're pissed at me."

_Congratulations captain fucking obvious!_

"Well what do you expect." she stabbed angrily at her bacon "Maybe Jacob was a nice guy, maybe I wanted something to happen. I mean it's not like I have any reason not to fuck some random guy for fun. As my friend surely you could understand that."

My entire body seemed to grow heavier when she said that but like the spineless idiot I was I pushed it back behind a wall of anger.

"What do you want Alice? What do you want me to say? We never fucking fight like this, what's happened?"

She just shook her head and took a mouthful of eggs before speaking "I want more out of my life than this Jasper. I want someone who wants to be with me for more than sex and I can't get that if we're still…" she trailed off.

I shrugged nonchalantly still hiding "What more is there?"

Alice tensed next to me.

Oh god had I really just fucking asked that?

_Fucking idiot Whitlock._

A tense silence fell as Alice's breathing got heavier and I could almost feel the mix of fury and misery rolling off her.

"You bastard." she chocked out "You fucking heartless…."

I braced myself for the rest but nothing came. Looking over at her I found her glaring at me tears in her eyes.

Say something. I screamed inside my head.

"So what now? You want permission or something?"

Ok say something better than that.

Too late.

She stood up blind rage etched into her face and she flung her uneaten breakfast straight at me.

I lifted my arms to deflect the missile and when I lowered them to look around she was gone.

"Fuck!" I yelled.

Fuck fuckity fuck!

_Well that's one way to describe it!_

"Alice." I called heading to the closed door of her room, I tried the handle without much hope, it was locked. "Babe I'm sorry."

I slid down the wall next to her door.

"I don't know what you want me to do." I said pathetically.

"Just be honest with me Jazz." her voice was muffled through the door but I could tell she was crying, again. Because of me, again!

Time to fucking man up. Be honest, I could do that.

Minutes ticked past and I still didn't speak. I couldn't figure out what to say. I was no good at this.

Alice knew what she wanted, but what the fuck did I want?

I knew what I didn't want, I didn't want someone else having Alice. But that could be the single most selfish thing I've ever thought if I wasn't willing to give her what she wanted.

The longer the silence stretched the louder Alice's sobs seemed to get until they were all I could hear ringing in my ears and I started talking just to try and drown it out.

"Be honest ok, you want the truth." I took a deep breath thinking back over everything that had happened last night and this morning, going back further, since we'd been shagging, since we moved in together, since we first became friends.

Everything I knew about Alice, the things that made her a great friend, the things that made me love her, as a friend.

_Coward!_

"The truth is you should have turned that guy down last night because the only song guaranteed to get you dancing every time is Single Ladies by Beyonce.

Your favourite drink of all time is Sex on the Beach cocktail but you always feel kind of stupid admitting that so you usually drink dirty Martinis unless you're out with Rose, then you drink whatever she does to make life easier for whoever goes to order.

Your favourite colour is yellow because you think it's happy, your favourite season is Spring because you love the way the world comes to life.

You really hate it when a guy buys you half a dozen roses before a date.

You despise avocado so much you wont even allow it in the flat.

You can quote every line from Titanic but it can still make you cry every time you watch it.

You spent twenty minutes laughing the first time you saw the commercial for Tropicana orange juice and to this day you have no idea why you found it so funny." I took a deep breath "You always seem to know if I've had a shit day and just what I need, whether it's a night out with friends or veging out in front of the TV with a take-out."

Silence fell again as I ran out of steam.

Once again I had no idea what I was doing.

_Proving you want more from Alice than just sex._

I heard the lock slide back and looked up to see Alice standing in the door, eyes red and puffy from crying.

I couldn't take my eyes off her as I pushed myself back up to my feet.

"Alice." words failed me again.

She continued to just look at me expectantly.

"I've really buggered this up haven't I."

She gave a small smile "I don't think it's fair to lay all the blame on you." she mumbled.

I gently placed my hands on her shoulders a zing of electricity shot up my arms.

"When did things get so complicated between us?" I asked sadly.

I wanted my friend back. The girl that always made me smile, the girl who understood me better than anyone. The one person who could always make me feel better just by being there.

Oh fuck! My eyes widened.

I was such a fucking dumbass it wasn't even funny!

She shrugged "We blurred the lines." she mumbled but I wasn't really listening I was too busy being overwhelmed by the epiphany I was having.

I was fucked, I had been trying to fight it for so long I'd never taken the time to consider how utterly bleak my life would be without Alice in it.

I held on to the fact we were friends so stubbornly because I didn't want us to change, I enjoyed the banter me and Alice had, I loved the way we just clicked and I was too stupid to realise the only way I'd lose that is by carrying on the way I was and not accepting that I was screamingly obviously head over heels in love with her.

_That's what I've been trying to tell you!_

I looked back down at her with wide eyes, she was appraising me carefully.

Now all I needed was to find a way to tell Alice all that.

Give me another eighteen months and I might get it!

"Jasper?" she asked in a small voice and I realised I'd just been standing there gaping for the past ten minutes.

"I don't want you fucking random guys Alice." I told her steadily. "For fun or otherwise."

Her cheeks grew warm when I said that and her eyes dropped to the floor.

"I don't want you looking for more."

Her eyes snapped onto mine filled with hurt again.

I took a deep breath before finally admitting what I should have told her months ago.

"I don't want you wanting more because I want to be the one to give you everything you need." I gave her a small smile. I felt light and giddy like I was full of helium or something.

I leant forward ready to kiss her only for her hands to push against my chest. My insides froze.

There was a small smile on her face and her eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

"You took your sweet time." she grinned up at me.

My own grin broke across my face as I gathered her in my arms and crushed my lips to hers relishing in the feel of her pressed against me. Everything was right in the world.

I was in love with my best friend, she was in love with me and I could think of nothing better.

Breaking the kiss I trailed my lips up to her ear and whispered "I'm sorry ma'am."

* * *

**My first fanfic so please review and Jasper will realise he loves you as well. xx**


End file.
